1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conveyors and more specifically it relates to a return conveyor belt system for conveniently returning ripped lumber to an individual after being ripped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of patented devices that relate to the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,484 to Jackson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,080 to Hamel; U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,798 to Campbell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,491 to Carter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,648 to Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,910 to Harris; U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,812 to Harnden; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,675 to Minami.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for manipulating ripped lumber that exits a ripsaw. Conventional conveyor devices are difficult to utilize and are unsafe to operate for workers.
In these respects, the return conveyor belt system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently returning ripped lumber to an individual after being ripped.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of conveyors now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new return conveyor belt system construction wherein the same can be utilized for conveniently returning ripped lumber to an individual after being ripped.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new return conveyor belt system that has many of the advantages of the conveyors and lumber manipulating devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new return conveyor belt system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art conveyors, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a table having an upper surface, a manipulating member slidably positioned upon the table and mechanically connected to a drive motor, a conveyor pivotally attached to the table, a control unit for controlling the drive motor and the conveyor, and a sensor positioned upon the conveyor for sensing a piece of lumber. A saw positioned adjacent to the table delivers ripped lumber upon the upper surface of the table where after the manipulating member forces the ripped lumber either onto the conveyor or away from the conveyor. The ripped lumber is transported towards the operator until a sensor detects the lumber thereby terminating movement of the conveyor. The operator is then able to remove the ripped lumber from the conveyor.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a return conveyor belt system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a return conveyor belt system for conveniently returning ripped lumber to an individual after being ripped.
Another object is to provide a return conveyor belt system that does not utilize roller bed conveyors.
An additional object is to provide a return conveyor belt system that allows for remote manipulation and maneuvering of ripped lumber.
A further object is to provide a return conveyor belt system that may be utilized with lumber having various sizes.
Another object is to provide a return conveyor belt system that returns ripped lumber next to the operator of the ripsaw.
A further object is to provide a return conveyor belt system that allows for the automatic offloading of undesirable edgings instead of the edgings being delivered to him.
Another object is to provide a return conveyor belt system that allows for one person operation.
A further object is to provide a return conveyor belt system that is easy and simple to utilize.
Another object is to provide a return conveyor belt system that may be utilized with various sizes and types of lumber saws including but not limited to ripsaws.
A further object is to provide a return conveyor belt system that operates in a safe manner for the operator.
Another object is to provide a return conveyor belt system that allows for the conveyor to be easily moved for allowing access to the lumber saw.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.